<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The time we never had by KayFaux42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407277">The time we never had</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayFaux42/pseuds/KayFaux42'>KayFaux42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Clexa, F/F, Going back in time, Time Travel Fix-It, but just a bit, this will be a mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayFaux42/pseuds/KayFaux42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! </p>
<p>It happened. They didn't think it would happen but it did. </p>
<p>The desperate scream, loud, hearhbroken. It joined the others around the world. The shock, the desolation, cries of disappointment and hurt. </p>
<p>"Clexa can't end like this" They whispered. The feeling in their chest so strong, that they wished, so hard that it trasended dimensions. Beyond the monitor in front of them, beyond the stupid screen writers, beyond death. </p>
<p>Next time they opened their eyes they weren't in their small dark room, they were in a bright white space with not visible walls. </p>
<p>OR My take in the "Clarke goes back in time and tries to fix it" fic but with a twist. </p>
<p>Don't be too harsh, english is not my first language but I try my best. Feel free to correct anything. Also, the beginning might be weird but trust me, it'll get more serios after a while.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The time we never had</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It happened. They didn't think it would happen but it did.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The desperate scream, loud, heartbroken. It joined the others around the world. The shock, the desolation, cries of disappointment and hurt.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Clexa can't end like this" They whispered. The feeling in their chest so strong, that they wished, so hard that it transcended dimensions. Beyond the monitor in front of them, beyond the stupid screen writers, beyond death.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next time they opened their eyes they weren't in their small dark room; they were in a bright white space with not visible walls.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I finally lost it" they said, blinking and looking around, arms crossed, convinced they had gone crazy at last. Their therapist did say they were way too invested in fictional character's lives and maybe not leaving their room for days it was too much.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who are you?" An oddly familiar voice came from behind them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They turned around, confused for a moment.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Green eyes locked on blue ones. They blinked, one, twice, the blonde didn't go away.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I finally lost it, huh?" she said with a defeated tone.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Clarke?" they asked, running their hand through their hair. "Ah, a dream then, must have fallen asleep after that scene" they muttered and looked to the girl again.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you know my name? What is this place?" she asked, frowning, distrust in her eyes.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm Alex" they said and walked a few steps towards her. "I don't know where we are, I know as much as you" they continued, even if it was a dream, Clarke was scary.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you know my name?" She repeated, getting closer to Alex, who froze for a second, scared they might get hurt by the mighty Wanheda.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look, I don't know, I was watching TV, and then I'm here" they said defensively "I'm probably dreaming" they added with a sigh, they had had some vivid dreams before, but this was getting weird.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They felt a sudden pain in their arm as Clarke punched them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ouch! What was that for?!" they asked rubbing their arm.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not a dream then" She said simply and started to walk around.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh gods, I've gone crazy, that's it, right? I lost it and now I'm locked down in some mental institution" they muttered feeling the start of a panic attack grow on their chest.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, get it together, we need to get out of here" Clarke said in a commanding tone that made them take a deep breath and try to calm down.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How tho?" They asked, there were not visible doors, walls, or windows. There was nothing. </p>
<p>"I need to go back" Clarke muttered.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A few seconds later a metal door appeared in front of them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, that's something" Alex said as Clarke moved towards the door, she examined the door for a bit, Alex right behind her, then, very carefully, she opened it.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>All around them the things changed, the white nothingness turned into gray walls covered in drawings. A small bed in one of the walls, a closed door and a single window. A window where all you could see is the distant earth.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We are at the Ark?" Alex said confused.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not only that, we are at the ark and it is back to life... why is everyone here?" Clarke said looking out the small window of the door.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We came back... back in time" Alex said.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, that means that..."  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, it has to be, the Ark was destroyed, what other explanation is there? You wanted to go back, but you also wanted to save them all, now you can try!" Alex said excited, now they could prevent all that bullshit that went down in the show... or in the future, all of this was confusing.  They were still kind of believing all of this to be a dream.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can save them? I can save... her?" Clarke said and sat down slowly. Then they paused and looked at Alex, frowning. In a second, they were pressed against the wall. They were a lot taller than the girl, but she was much angrier. "I want answers, who are you? How do you know so much about us?" She asked with a low dangerous tone.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex swallowed and raised their hands in surrender.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, I'll tell you about me, but please, I want to help, I don't know how I ended up here, but I do want to help." They said, fear in their eyes.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Speak then" Clarke gave no signs of wanting to let them off the wall, so Alex nodded.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm from another...uh... world? Time? I'm not sure, but my world was like this one before the bombs" They started to explain.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Clarke pressed.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean, the earth was not destroyed, I lived in a city and all, no one had ever lived in space for more than a couple of months, we hadn't even set foot on Mars. The year was 2015" (Just gimme this one, I don't feel like checking the exact date).  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How do you know what happened here?" the blonde didn't seem too convinced, but given that she had just gone back in time it wasn't the most unbelievable thing.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's better if you don't know that, please, trust me, you don't want to know" They insisted. "I don't know everything, just bits and pieces that I was shown, but I know your story, Clarke, from the moment you were sent down to earth, I want to avoid some things from happening" They said, looking directly into her eyes hopping that would be enough. They felt that if they told her she was a TV show character it would break her will. Or she would not trust them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine, but just because you are stuck with me anyways, so I don't see a reason why you'd lie" she said and paced around her cell. "I need to know how much time we have before we are sent to the ground.”  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What am I going to do? How will we explain it if the guards see me?" Alex said, going to stand in the wall next to the door to avoid being seen.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nobody comes to my cell, Jaha's orders, they give me food through the door and that's it" Clarke says.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, so what's the plan?" Alex asked sitting on the floor. Clarke sat on the bed for a moment and then looked at them. Eyes full of determination.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We'll do this" she said and just like that, they started to change the horrible future. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>